


Total Disaster

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Steven is a tiny terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet was completely and totally in over her head, not that she would ever admit it. When he was younger, it was much easier to take care of him, as he was pretty much just a feed, change, and put to sleep situation. Now, Steven was a complete and total terror, without even meaning to be. Even her future vision wasn’t helping anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Disaster

Garnet was completely and totally in over her head, not that she would ever admit it. When he was younger, it was much easier to take care of him, as he was pretty much just a feed, change, and put to sleep situation. Now, Steven was a complete and total terror, without even meaning to be. Even her future vision wasn’t helping anymore.

First, the kid had almost pulled a waffle iron on his head. She wasn’t sure how he had even managed to get the chord, but he had, and she had barely managed to catch it before his skull had been crushed. Steven didn’t even know he was in danger, laughing at seeing her rush over so fast before asking for something to drink.

Then, he had found a box of matches. While Ruby was screaming- Where had he even got them?!- Sapphire made sure that Garnet snatched them away before he could strike the side of the box with the match in his hand. A relieved sigh slipped forth from the fusion’s lips, and she watched him marvel at the sight of the box that had been in his hand a moment ago gone before he was off again.

So she tried outside.

That was a big mistake. He had managed to smash a wasp’s nest with a rock, chip off a part of the temple, almost step on a piece of glass that would have gone through his foot, break two windows, and almost fall down the steps five times in ten minutes. She wasn’t sure how this kid had managed to make it to four, with the natural ability to attract danger like he did. If he got hurt, would the fountain even work on him? She hoped so.

After the second broken window, they went back inside, despite his pleading to stay outside. Garnet could only hope it would be better, but found it wasn’t when he pulled the door shut and broke it. The doorknob didn’t come off in his hand, no, but the door was acting as if it was locked, but wouldn’t unlock. Her frustration was quickly building, and she managed to push the door open in time to hear a loud crash, looking up to see Steven standing on the remains of his bed, the footboard laying on the ground.

“How did you even…?” she grumbled low, running up the stairs. He squealed, before trying to run away.

“No tickles! I no want tickles! Ganet no!” he laughed, before he slipped, and almost went out the window. She was barely there in time, grabbing him by the back of his shirt as the window crashed to the ground below. She groaned, and set him down before he ran off again, down the stairs to the main part of the house.

In seconds, he was on the warp pad, and it started lighting up, while she barely managed to jump down in time to be sent with him to… The desert. His eyes were wide, and she quickly warped them back before he could run off and get lost. Once they were back in the temple, he was running in record time, and the temple door lit up, opening. She grabbed the back of his shirt again, just in time, as he was about to run into Rose’s room, his gem glowing.

“Steven. Maybe now is a good time to go see your dad.” He giggled, and she set him down, grabbing his hand. Steven tried to pull away, looking curiously at his hand.

“What’s that, Ganet?” he asked curiously, and she smiled despite the day, knowing he was wondering about the gem against his hand.

“That’s Ruby. One of my gems.” Half of her seemed flustered, while the other half seemed amused, and she smirked slightly before ruffling his hair with her other hand, getting a laugh out of the young boy. So maybe he was a bit destructive, even without meaning to be, but it was worth it to hear his sweet laugh and hold his hand as they walked through the broken door.


End file.
